Sonhos e Pesadelos
by santiago-chan
Summary: Ichigo está tendo um pesadelo, mas Rukia o acorda.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, nem a música. Mas eu resolvi unir as duas coisas./ A musica é Your Guardian Angel de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Acho que fica mais bonita quando le ouvindo a musica ^^.

* * *

Sonhos e Pesadelos

- Oka-san...Oka-san...- Ele murmurava, ainda durmindo.

Seu sono era agitado.. cenas daquele 16 de junho vinham a sua mente numa enchurrada de lembranças. Aquela garota na beira do rio,o sorriso que ela lançava, a corrida no meio dos carros, sua mãe o puxando,o corpo dela debruçado subre o seu, pesado, sem vida.

Sabia que era um sonho, estava em um estado de semi-cônciencia, mas não conseguia acordar.

Os cabelo loiros de sua mãe de repente adquiriam um tom negro azulado e fiacavam curtos. O local se esfumaçava, mudava. Tornava-se uma das ruas da cidade. A noite, dois homens com roupas pretas, e _ela_ sendo levada, murmuravam algo como condena-la a morte. Aquilo o angustiava. Não, ela também não poderia morrer.

A sensação de impotência, a angústia, o medo eram os mesmos.

Desesperadamente tentava se mecher, mas seu corpo não reagia.

_"Você não consegue sozinho...." - uma voz debochada falou com ele._

-Não..Ela não...

- Sim.. Você não conseguiu de novo.

- De novo não.- Sua voz saia abafada.

- Você prescisa de mim. Admita.

- Não. Eu vou protege-la sozinho..."

Um toque o pertubou.

A nuvem de fumaça que o envolvia foi se dissipando. Sentiu o seu corpo pegajoso, os leçois molhados, o travesseiro estava longe. E um toque insitente, era seu celular.

Ele olhou o visor e arqueou uma sombracelha.

- Rukia? Achei que hoje eu teria uma folga.- Ele disse sonolento.

A morena se encontrava de pé em cima de um telhado do outro lado da cidade. Os fones de ouvido estavam no chão. Ela tentava enteder, se ele estava dormindo por que a reiatesu dele estava assim?!

- Que foi? Não conseguiu fazer seu trabalhos sozinha nanica....- ele a provocava

- Idiota..- Ela tricava os dentes.- O que aconteceu?

- Como assim? - Ele se sentou na cama e se encostou na parede.

- Sua reiatesu, estava descontrolada. Ou acha que eu ia ter ligar pra ouvir sua bela voz?- Ela perguntou irônica.

- Não sei... Eu estava tendo um pesadelo...- Disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Tudo bem... Fiquei preocupada. - Ela se sentava no telhado sem perceber o que dizia . No rosto dele um sorriso bobo brotava.

- O que esta fazendo?

- A noite está tranquila. Estava ouvindo música.

- Acho que não vou conseguir dormir. O que estava ouvindo?

Distraidamente ela começou a cantar. Ele ficou estático.

A voz dela parecia veludo aos ouvidos dele, nunca a ouvira cantar e agora estava surpreso. Surpreso seria a palavara correta? Ele estava maravilhado.

Nunca imaginara que ela tinha essa voz delicada, macia. Sentiu um conforto instantâneo, o terror do pesadelo que o atormentava não existia mais. Suas batidas cardíacas voltaram ao normal e ele se perdia .

O tom dela o envolvia e o fazia se perder. Será realmente verdade?

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one__Quando vejo seu sorriso_

_Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar__E agora que eu sou mais forte descobri_

_Como esse mundo se torna frio e rompe completamente minha alma_

_E eu sei que descobrirei no meu íntimo que posso ser o primeiro_

_"É uma pena que você não saiba Ichigo, o quão o seu sorriso pode mudar o meu dia. Como eu fiquei mais forte depois que te conheci."_

_I will never let you fall__I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso_

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

A presença dela sempre mudava a situação. Ao seu lado a insegurança se esvaíra, o medo se dissipava. As palavras podiam não ser carinhosas, mas transmitiam uma força que ele não sabia explicar.

_And seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem_

_As estações estão mudando__As ondas se quebrando_

_Todas as estrelas caem por nós_

_Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem_

_Eu eu posso te mostrar que serei o primeiro_

_"Ela foi a única a tocar meu coração deste modo."_  
Ele se deitou agarrado ao celular.

Ele passou a murmurar alguns trechos junto com ela, mas a pequena não percebeu. Também estava perdida naquele momento.

_I will never let you fall__I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso_

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

Ele se lembrou de como ela aceitara a pena de morte sem hesitar, e ainda o chamara de idiota quando foi a resgatar. Ela aceitara morrer, para que em troca ele estivesse vivo.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Por que você é, você é, meu verdadeiro amor, de todo meu coração_

_Por favor, não o jogue fora_

_Por que eu estou aqui por você_

_Por favor não se vá_

_Por favor diga que você vai ficar, ficar_

_"Será que realmente estou ouvindo isso?"_- Se perguntava se ela queria dizer algo mais com aquilo. Torcia para não estar sonhando. Se fosse um sonho, lembraria dele pelo o resto da eternidade.

O sono fazia as pálpebras do ruivo penderem.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_Me use como você quiser_

_Me possua sutilmente só por emoção_

_E eu sei que ficarei bem _

_Embora meus céus se tornem cinza _

Ele adormecia, embalado pelo suave som da voz dela. Dessa vez um sono tranquilo. Sua respiração era tranquila e em seu rosto o cenho fransido desaparecia. O toque de veludo da voz dela o levava pra a terra dos sonhos.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_Nunca deixarei você cair _

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre _

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso _

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu _

_"Ele enfrentara a morte sem receio, ao invadir a Soul Socity"_

Esse trecho a fazia lembrar como ele enfrentara a Soul Socity para salva-la, não hesitara. Seria prova de algo maior que amizade? Com um fio de esperança, pedia em seu íntimo que seu amor fosse correspondido.

- Ichigo?- ela perguntava suavemente mas ninguém respondia.

Ela pode ouvir, a respiração lenta e compassada dele do outro lado. Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios dela.

_"Tomara que agora ele não tenha pesadelos."_

- Boa noite- Sussurrou antes de desligar o telefone.

Os olhos azuis dela se perdiam na escuridão. Sua alma estava invadida pela alegre sensação de plenitude por querer estar ao lado dele, e alegria por saber que assim o seria.

* * *

Gostou? Me conte, pois sou uma autora curiosa.


End file.
